Home
by DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful
Summary: He placed a finger over her lips, forcing her pleading words back into her throat before he explained, “Please...Rukia just...just, stay with me. I wanna look at you before you...go...” IXR


**Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Bleach...Otherwise I'd have Renji and Ichigo tied up in my closet :P**

**A/N: Hey everyone it's Don'thatemecuzImbeautiful with yet another fic! Now, a lot of you probably don't know me since I stick to the Inuyasha side of the anime and this is my first Bleach fic. But that doesn't mean go easy on me: I need all the feedback and reviews I can get so flame me up baby! Oh, but good reviews are appreciated too :)

* * *

**

A light shadow bounded from one building to the next with unusual speed and the footing of an expert who had traveled the same route many a night before. It was well after midnight and the normally bustling city of Tokyo had finally taken a resting breath and hushed into something of a lull. The low hum would have fooled any passersby that the world had finally taken a moment to itself.

The eternally busy shadow, however, knew much better than to accept the illusion that all was well but, at the moment, put it aside for something a little different and slightly more personal. The dark figure relaxed on a nearby wall for a moment, seemingly checking to make sure it was going the right way but was off as quickly as it appeared, like the wind. After a few more minutes of arduous flitting from one street lamp to another the shadow leapt into a nearby park that was absolutely deserted of any midnight strollers and landed for good. Yet the shadow did not remain that way for very long.

After a few seconds of on the ground on its own, the shadowy black surface seemed to slip off like a cloak and revealed a young man, bright orange hair a clear contrast to the darkness of his previous form. To any mere mortal he was invisible and it was a good thing. If they had seen him they would have seen a high school boy of about 17, a sword sheath at his waist in a dark black and white kimono suitable for fighting in; an odd sight even at 12:45 at night to the occasional drunkard passing.

The young man seemed oblivious to the world as he dusted himself off and glanced around quickly before sighing and muttering under his breath, "She never can be on time can she?"

"Well excuse me if I have responsibilities to uphold."

A young woman's voice floated out of the gloom and the owner appeared as well, wearing a secretive little smile, arms crossed in a most unladylike way. The young man turned to her, his own smirk in place as he replied, "Uh huh. I got at least 3 hollows on the way over here and you're telling me _you_ can't be on time?"

She didn't say anything but sneered at him instead. A few moments passed in silence before he asked, "So what is it that you dragged me out of bed for in the middle of the night?"

Here her whole demeanor changed and her frown became more pronounced than ever. "Ichigo...I don't know how to tell you this..." She began and he suddenly took on an apprehensive stance, a comfort zone that had developed from years of fighting.

"What's going on Rukia...?"

Rukia sighed, pushing a bit of her short black hair out of her face before she leaned against the tree Ichigo had landed in front of minutes before. "As you know all of my soul reaper powers have returned and the soul society thinks it would be wise if I went back... permanently."

She looked up to see his reaction but he merely stood stock still, looking at her in both disbelief and slight anger. When he showed no signs of speaking Rukia lowered her head so she wouldn't have to see the pain in his expression when it dawned on him. After a period of silence he finally whispered, "When do they want you back?"

She sighed again and replied just as quietly, "I'll be gone by morning."

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed and Rukia finally looked up into his eyes as she continued to explain, "If they would have had their way I'd already be gone but I decided to stay...at least for a little while longer."

Another few minutes went by in silence, the two friends in a glaring match. Ichigo took a step forward and whispered, "You can't go Rukia."

She shook her head and told him in a carefully controlled voice, "We don't have a choice Ichigo."

Without warning his arms wrapped around her diminutive frame and she gasped at his close proximity. "I won't let them take you...you just...you can't go..." He murmured into her hair and she found herself quickly losing what little resolve she had. She tried tugging out of his grip but it was like trying to escape a prison vault.

"Ichigo stop it we knew this was going to have to happen sooner or later..." she tried to reason with him but he didn't seem to hear anything she said.

"Why would they come after you now? After two years why would they want you back now?" He countered and to this she had no answer. She'd been asking herself the same question for how long now?

After a moment she finally rasped out through his tight grip, "Ichigo...please don't do this..."

"You were always special to me Rukia."

Her eyes widened in surprise at his unexpected confession but when she said nothing he continued. "You were so strong, determined...I used to wonder what made you tick. Why were you so compassionate, so trusting, to people you didn't even know?"

At this she grinned sardonically and replied, "If I was so compassionate I wouldn't have bonked you on the head in order to force your soul out of you so many times don't you think...?"

He let her go briefly and backed away as though his overflowing emotions had been a complete accident and he wasn't sure what her reaction would be. He smirked at her and replied, "Yeah, it's amazing that we're friends even after you nearly killed me."

She grinned back and told him, "Killed you? How about the times I saved you're butt? Are we forgetting the first day I met you oh superior one?"

He looked up, pretending to be think about it before he murmured, "Oh yeah..."

Rukia crossed her arms and exclaimed, "You never did thank me for that you know."

"I didn't, did I?"

"Nope. So there you have it Ichigo Kurasaki, I think that makes us e-!"

What exactly it made them Ichigo never did find out since it was at that moment he chose to kiss her. Both were surprised it seemed, to be in each other's embrace but it was Rukia, surprisingly, that reacted first. Pressing her lips against his he took no time at all in weaving his arms around her waist while she hooked her hands behind his neck. How long they stood that way, in the pale moonlight neither knew, yet even when they broke away no one moved; it seemed as though the entire world had gone still.

Breathing hard it was Ichigo that broke the silence as he whispered, "I love you...Rukia Kuchki..."

Smiling slightly Rukia buried her face in the front of his shirt as she replied, "And I love you...Ichigo Kurasaki..."

Without warning she reached up and began kissing along the side of his neck, listening to his pulse speed up rapidly and feeling his whole body stiffen. "Damn it...Rukia..." He groaned while he steadily tightened his grip around her waist.

She grinned and laughed at him before pulling away and settling herself back into his hold. Another moment later and she whispered, "Take me home Ichigo..."

Without a word he nodded, picked her up bridal style and whisked her away. Taking her back to the home they had unquestioning shared for the past two years. It seemed to take much less time getting back than it had getting there;,though Ichigo was constantly distracted by the lithe weight in his arms that continued fingering along his chest muscles, sending ripples of excitement through his body. By the time they reached his open bedroom window he didn't think he could stand any more and leaned down to kiss her once more before hauling her safely inside and pulling her towards him

She giggled quietly and shifted in his embrace once again in order to hook her arms around his neck though all she did was stare into his eyes as she whispered, "Ichigo..."

His name still tumbling from her lips he ran a hand gently across her back and she purred at the motion even though he wasn't done yet. Slowly he reached a hand to the front of her soul reapers kimono and looked directly into her eyes as though begging her permission. She looked uncomfortable for only a moment before placing her hands on top of his, helping him undo the knot. It seemed an eternity later that the top layer of the yukata had fallen to the ground and only a thin night gown like dress remained. Ichigo took in her every curve, her every graceful plane. He just wanted to see her, needed to have her warmth up against him and the thick kimono had barred him from that access.

Meanwhile, Rukia tugged gently at the knot keeping his in place and without much effort his kimono slid completely away to reveal long pants and his bare chest. Unable to do anything but stare in wonder at the muscles that rippled before her Rukia stepped forward lightly and traced her finger over the scar over his heart, from the wound he sustained fighting to get to her in the spirit world two years previously. He shivered at her touch but she moved her fingers further down to his rock hard abdomen and he gripped her hands in his, unable to take much more of the torture she was putting him through, even if she didn't realize it.

Without a word she looked up at him, tears in her eyes before she whispered, "Ichigo...I-I didn't know that you-that this-!"

He placed a finger over her lips, forcing her pleading words back into her throat before he explained, "Please...Rukia just...just, stay with me. I wanna look at you before you...go..."

The last word came out as a choked grimace and he tried to grit his teeth against it but it didn't seem to help. Rukia gave him a sad little smile and kissed him once more before gently pulling him toward his bed. She lay against the wall on the far side of the bed, still clutching his hand in hers so tightly it would have hurt a normal person. However, Ichigo seemed just as desperate to hold the connection as she was and didn't comment on it as he threw the blankets over them and snuggled beneath them with her.

Once there they couldn't seem to get close enough, couldn't be happy until they were pulling body heat from each other. Once more entwining her arms around him Rukia kissed him almost hungrily, responding eagerly to his just as hungry response, their teeth gnashing together in a violent struggle.

After a moment they broke apart, breathing as though they'd just finished a training session and when they did Rukia had tears pouring down her face. Ichigo looked down at her in concern and demanded, "Rukia? Rukia what's wrong?"

She tried to smile through her bitter tears but it didn't come out the way she planned so she instead whispered, "Just...just hold me Ichigo. Will you do that for me?"

He seemed to understand the importance underlying her words as he nodded and allowed her to twist in his arms so that her back was lying up against his chest. Still not letting their hands separate he wrapped his arms around her tightly, as though she would try to escape. But this was her last request and he would not dare deny her what he so desperately thought she deserved. After a while her tears stopped and he could no longer hold off what he knew she was going to say; the thing that he knew would break his heart but make him stronger as well.

Sure enough she murmured, "When did you know you loved me...Ichigo?"

It took him a moment to answer before he replied quietly, "...The soul society. You were so brave, going for me like that. I don't think I knew that I loved you then but afterwards I felt something there between us that didn't go away..."

He heard her let out a slight giggle as she replied, "It's funny, I think that was the first time I realized as well. The lengths you went to save me Ichigo...no one else would have done that for me in a million years..."

He tightened his grip around her and stated, "I would."

She snuggled closer to him, if that was possible, and without meaning to ground her bottom into his waist causing him to let out a groan. He could tell she was surprised but when she wiggled again he thought for sure he'd lose all the self control he possessed.

"What's wrong Ichigo, having a little trouble back there?" She whispered playfully into the dark and he wanted to whimper at the barely concealed lust in her voice.

He tried not to give away what her close proximity was doing to him, but the jolt of pleasure he allowed to escape betrayed him. She smiled slightly in mischief, feeling that she was now in control, like she so often was, and decided to exert it with force. In the blink of an eye she was laying over top of him, chest to chest, hip to hip, before kissing him again along the side of his neck, once more eliciting that reluctant groan of pleasure.

Curled up like a little girl in her father's arms she whispered, "Will you miss me Ichigo?"

He seemed taken a aback by the question and kissed her passionately, nearly smothering her with his hold but released her to reply, "As much as you'll miss me."

Her grin slid away as she whimpered, "You'll miss me _that_ much?"

All night they remained in each other's warm embrace, staring into each other's eyes, together they watched as the dawn slowly broke over the horizon and Tokyo became its usual bustling self. It seemed that the world was unaware of the pain shared between two mortals, two soul reapers, two friends. The hole in Ichigo's heart appeared even before the summoner, who turned out to be Rukia's older brother, came for Rukia and the couple reluctantly broke apart only when he threatened to pry them apart and keep them that way separately.

"Rukia," he had explained in a solemn voice, "you will meet me in the park in ten minutes where I am told to escort you back to the soul society...alone." He added with a glance at where her and Ichigo's hands were still connected.

She nodded once and whispered, "Yes...I'll be there."

After he had disappeared back through the window she turned back to Ichigo and mumbled, "I guess this is goodbye."

He shook his head and clung to her like she was his last link to life before telling her, "No...it's see you later. You'll see me again, I promise."

She refused to cry with him so close to her and instead opted for just squeezing him tightly, hoping that this alone would be enough to show him how she truly felt. He seemed to get the memo as he leaned down and kissed her, so sweetly that she felt her legs giving out underneath her and suddenly she could hold back the flow of tears no longer. They ran down her face and fell onto their connected lips so that the kiss was bittersweet, much like their departure. Finally, after several long moments, or possibly a few days or even months, they broke apart for the last time, determined not to break down even further lest the other break down as well.

And then, with one last attempt at a smile, Rukia released his tightly clasped hand and murmured, "See you later then..."

Then, she was gone.

**5 years later... **

Finally, after what seemed to be the longest day of her eternal life, Rukia was allowed back to her room for some rest and relaxation under the pretense that she was getting some work done. She had had to run some papers down to squad 11, inform squad 4 that they were receiving a large load today due to a collapsing bridge in a large sector and reassure her brother that, yes, squad 9 would be down for training that afternoon with him. All of these things and more would still need to be done throughout the rest of the day and this would probably be her only silent moment until late that night while everyone was at lunch.

Dropping onto her bed like a stone, she allowed her thoughts to stray elsewhere for the moment, back to that fateful day now 5 years a past when she had departed from the mortal world, saying goodbye to the only person who had mattered. She lifted her hand in front of her, examining it as though it could answer life's questions. She could still feel the warmth of his fingertips, could still feel the strength of his hands as they had held hers, and nearly whimpered at the loss.

Crossing the room suddenly she opened one of the drawers on the far wall and reached to the bottom beneath pictures and papers and scattered itineraries until she pulled up what appeared to be a small round mirror. It was about 8 inches by 8 inches and showed her reflection for a moment before she whispered, "Ichigo..."

After a moment the surface of the mirror went blurry and it was no longer her face peering back inquisitively but Ichigo's, just as she remembered him but a little older now, more manly. He appeared to be walking down a busy street, avoiding people by using a small portion of his spirit energy so that they bounced right off of him. Someone called his name out happily and he turned to see who it was with a small smile on his face. A woman with equally bright orange hair came bounding up to him, giving him a huge hug, laughing happily. Though her hair was shorter and she was now wearing a flowy, cotton white dress, Rukia recognized her immediately and smiled as she giggled a little at her friend.

"What's going on Orihime?" Ichigo asked her, giving her a full smile and shuffling onto one foot.

Orihime pulled him into conversation for a moment and Rukia merely watched his mouth move, yearning to be there with him while silently praying that he could see her as well, talk to her, letting her know if he still even had the same feelings for her that he had confessed all those years ago.

"...Uryu should be here in a minute he said he'd meet me here for lunch...oh there he is! Uryu over here!" Orihime cried out and waved into the crowd of people until Uryu Ishida appeared looking joyous at seeing both Ichigo and Orihime.

He shook hands with Ichigo and gave him a firm clap on the back before heading for Orihime and kissing her gently on the mouth, a gesture that sent shockwaves through Rukia. Ichigo looked away pointedly, blushing lightly as though he wanted to get away.

The three talked for a few minutes in the middle of the crowded sidewalk before Ichigo exclaimed, "Well, I better get going. Chad and I are going out to train today with the pipsqueaks in Chad's self defense class and I promised I'd be there. I'll see you guys later then?"

Both Uryu and Orihime seemed delighted at the prospect of seeing him again and they went their separate ways with promises of calling one another and letting them know how they were doing.

Reluctantly Rukia sighed and whispered, "Hide."

The mirror's picture distorted again so that it was back to being a reflected surface with only her own tear filled eyes staring back at her.

The next morning the clanging of bells informed Rukia that something was wrong, though in her gut she knew what had happened before she was ever informed. Keeping her suspicions to herself she threw her clothes on and headed for the door. Outside it was extreme chaos but Rukia finally managed to get a hold of a passing squad lieutenant and yelled, "What the hell is going on out here?"

The red haired young man glanced down at his feet before explaining, "There are intruders. You're brother suspects that it might be..."

Rukia gasped and felt ice and fireworks explode in her belly in triumphant victory. Her suspicions confirmed she joined the crowd of soul reapers heading for the front wall, shouting orders to lower ranking officers, and passing squad four members who obeyed instantly and without question. Once the throng reached the front gates however, there was nothing to see.

Much to everyone's disappointment no intruders could be seen and even after a thorough sweep of the city at noon there was no one to be found. Every squad captain and ranking officer was instructed to scour the entire city from top to bottom, and Rukia did so with the enthusiasm of a newborn with his first toy. Once again, however, the supposed intruder remained elusive and when he didn't turn up by night fall all were given a rest and instructed to set out again by first light.

Slightly disappointed and severely crestfallen, Rukia returned to her room that night with the air of someone much too tired to argue. As soon as she was locked inside for the night she released herself to her light white nightgown and settled down in front of the mirror once more.

"Ichigo..." She murmured and yet the mirror did not fade in the slightest bit.

Curious and put off by this strange new act she tried again but only produced the same results. Now tired, disappointed, and slightly irritated Rukia sighed and placed it back in the drawer, muttering something about breaking it later.

However just as she was about to turn around there was a chuckle and a low voice murmured, "You never change do you...Rukia?"

Hardly daring to believe it, her breath caught in her throat and her limbs seized up as though in shock. Breathing hard she completed the turn and came face to face with Ichigo Kurasaki, grinning as always and looking as though he'd like to hug her more than anything else.

"Ichigo..." She whispered and threw herself into his awaiting arms, unable to contain her glee and grief and excitement and anguish for finally seeing him. He seemed to feel the same way as he clutched her to him, barely allowing her to breathe, let alone move away even if she had wanted to.

After a few moments of squeezing her tightly to him he pulled away and whispered, "I missed you..."

She smiled tearfully at him and murmured back, "Kiss me."

With great fervor he agreed and the two's embrace toppled them over onto her nearby bed. Her body lay over top of his, tingling in anticipation for what she knew was most likely about to occur but when she finally pulled away from him he seemed to note the sense of nervousness in her eyes and whispered, "Only if you want to Rukia...we do whatever you want to do."

She blinked once, twice, and slowly smiled as she replied, "Just...hold me Ichigo? Like last time?"

He grinned at her, kissed her brow and rolled them both over so that she lay with her back pressed to his chest, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her as though afraid she would be snatched from him at any moment. Rukia felt as though she were in heaven: to have Ichigo with her again at last, to feel his comforting touch, to know that he would be with her whether it be for just one night or permanently.

Not wanting to break the comfortable silence they were in she whispered reluctantly, "Ichigo how did you get here?"

He sighed and shifted her so that she lay across his chest, twining his fingers through hers where they lay on her abdomen. "I'm sorry it took me so long," he ventured after a moment, "I had to go back into training. Yoruichi decided to help me out again and then Chad and I started working on getting me back through the gate. I knew Orihime and Uryu would want to come too so I didn't tell them I'd be coming. They won't be happy when they find out where I've gone...Anyway, once I got through the gate with Yoruichi all I had to do was find Renji and he helped me back through-,"

"Wait a minute! _Renji_ helped you in?" Rukia interrupted and stared up at him incredulously, noting that his expression had changed into one of amusement.

"Yep. Said he owed me for getting you out of this place to begin with. Besides, Renji's a good guy once you get to know him. Anyway so here I am, flesh and bone, so to speak. What have you been doing since you got back?"

She shrugged, still not over Renji's helping hand and replied, "Some of this and that. They have me running errands and training those beneath me but other than that..."

She snuggled closer into him and murmured, "I've missed you...so much. I was afraid that..."

"That I'd forget about you? Not a chance." Ichigo finished for her and she blushed with happiness.

She reached her head up to kiss him again when suddenly her door shot open to reveal Renji in full battle gear, including his Zanpaktou at his hip. The breath caught in Rukia's throat but Ichigo didn't so much as flinch except to hold her more tightly around the waist.

Likewise Renji didn't seem at all surprised to see the couple entangled on the top bed sheets of the bed and merely explained, "The captain is looking for you Rukia. He says he needs to speak with you as soon as possible. Though I'm sure he could wait five minutes..."

For the first time he glanced at Ichigo, giving the pretense that he knew he was there but looked back to Rukia quickly. She smiled at him nervously and replied, "Thank you Renji. I'll be there, but you'd better give me 10 minutes instead of five..."

She glanced back at Ichigo who nodded once but at Renji instead of her. Renji rolled his eyes and walked away, murmuring something about "lovey-dovey on my night of patrol".

As their breathing returning back to normal Rukia turned back to him and whispered, "He really is on our side?"

Ichigo nodded and without warning kissed her as passionately as ever. It took several moments to wrench themselves apart but the moment didn't last long as Rukia pulled him in for yet another one, during which Ichigo rolled her over so that he lay over her, propped up on his elbows on either side of her head. She was acutely aware of just how close he was and clutched at his back, pulling him closer, her mind screaming at her to push him away and her body yearning for the connection. His chest met hers as he leaned down to kiss the side of her neck causing her moan with pleasure and buck upward without warning. The momentary contact of hip on hip made both of them gasp and the tingling in Rukia's abdomen seemed to explode with desire.

"Ich-Ichigo...I-ah!"

His mouth dropped to the side of her neck where he began suckling on the tender flesh and Rukia thought for sure she'd die of these feelings, of this building of pleasure in every fiber of her body. Abruptly he pulled away and murmured, breathing hard, "You'd-better-go-see-your-captain-now..."

When she gave him a confused look he explained quietly, "I won't be able to stop if we keep this up...you might want to go...now."

Smiling slightly at him she gently pushed him so that he rolled off of her and climbed over him to get redressed, with Ichigo's help of course. It took her much more time with him helping her than it would have if it was just her, but after many more tender kisses and promises of later, Rukia managed to escape the room feeling flushed, hot and bothered.

She was grateful for the cool night air that caressed her cheeks, ridding herself of the blush that had undoubtedly crept up her face. The entire time she walked all she could think about was running back to her room as fast as she could and back into Ichigo's awaiting arms. He was probably getting undressed as she walked...The thought alone was enough to bring a smile to her face.

She composed herself as she arrived outside her brother's quarters and knocked. A scuffling was heard inside followed by a, "Come in."

She swung the door open and made sure her face showed no trace of any emotion lest she give herself away. Her brother, the Head Captain and Renji were all seated within the room, Renji looking irritated while the head captain and her brother looked calm, almost too calm to have a supposed intruder within their walls.

She bowed to the elder before her brother murmured, "Have a seat Rukia."

Doing as she was told and eyeing them all wearily, Rukia took her seat on the left of Renji, across from the Head captain. She waited patiently until her brother spoke, "We have identified the intruder."

Pretending to look eager while hoping she didn't look too excited she exclaimed, "And?"

For the first time he turned to look at her before replying softly, "It is Ichigo Kurasaki."

Trying her best to look shocked while trying to hold it in Rukia looked down at her tightly clasped hands in her lap and murmured, "I see..."

After a few moments of silence the Head captain mumbled, "Rukia look at me..."

Without hesitation Rukia did as she was told and stared deep into the old man's wise eyes. He looked back her intently, as though trying to read her mind before replying softly, "It is obvious who the boy is here for. He came for you 7 years ago and he has returned, though after a much longer absence than what we had anticipated. It is a well known fact in the soul society the feelings you have for this Ichigo Kurasaki."

"But with all due respect Captain I've never let that interfere with my work here!" Rukia couldn't help interjecting, but he merely held up one hand to quiet her and she did so immediately.

He continued as though she had said nothing, "You have done well, hiding your emotions while in the company of others but there is no denying that you have let it slip more than a few times. So, we have made a unanimous vote between all lieutenants and captains. When this young man leaves, you will do so as well."

For a few moments Rukia sat in a confused and shocked silence. What had she done lately that would cause her to be kicked out of the soul society? Had she indeed let on her emotions so much during her job that they could no longer have any use for her? She opened her mouth to speak when her brother spoke instead to her.

"Do not be confused, Rukia. We are not letting you go by any means; you are to go on assignment back into the mortal world. It's running rampant with an excessive amount of hollows and we can't seem to send soul reapers out fast enough. You're the only experienced with the mortal world considering you were there..."

He added a little sneer to the end of the sentence, as though to make sure she knew how disapproved of her being there in the first place. The head chief cleared his throat and continued more delicately, though no less sternly, "We will be monitoring your every move Rukia, keep in touch with your every step and we will check in on you every so often to make certain you're getting the job done. Your time spent there shall determine your position in the hierarchy when you return. Your time of departure will be instantaneous after your capture of this Ichigo and you two shall return together. Your mission time is indefinite. Is this understood?"

For a few minutes Rukia's mind swirled with the information she was just given and she felt dizzy from sudden excitement and bewilderment. "Rukia?" Renji's voice came from very far away but it was the gentle and caring way in which he said it that had her heart rebooting and starting all over again.

Her eyes returned to the elder's as she replied with a grin, "Understood. Thank you, Head captain, brother, Renji."

She nodded to each one in turn before she stood to her feet again. "I shall seek him out immediately. I will not let you down. I shall be gone before the morning."

Before she could betray anymore emotion she bowed once before finally stepping out of the room into the refreshing breeze. Everything suddenly seemed much clearer, more dreamy and surreal than before but it felt (there was no other word for it) good. Her face suddenly broke out into the biggest grin of all and it was with extreme difficulty that she held in her scream of happiness. She practically flew back to her quarters and took a deep breath before stepping into her room. For a split second she feared that he had gone but there he was, seated on the edge of her windowsill as though it were nothing at all.

He turned at the sight of her in the doorway and smirked a little at her. The pale moonlight caressing his face added to the luminosity of his glow and she couldn't help herself from practically sprinting across the room and jumping into his arms at full speed.

He was more surprised when she started kissing all over his face and exclaimed ecstatically, "I'm going back! They're sending me back!"

He looked confused for a minute and then concerned as he asked, "Back where?"

She looked as though she'd like to clonk him over the head as she replied, "The mortal world of course!"

As realization dawned on him Ichigo smiled brightly as well before he exclaimed, "That's great! We'll leave tonight! We can go now-!"

So wrapped up in his happiness Rukia barely registered what he was saying until he pressed his mouth to hers once more in a delightful meeting of sweet and tender love. Her heart poured through her lips she broke away only to murmur, "I told them I'd be gone by the morning."

He looked down at her in surprise before he set his mouth in a determined line and nodded once. "Let's go then."

The brilliant white light from the mortal world's sun glared into Rukia's face as brilliantly as a light bulb. For a moment she simply breathed in the fresh air of the city, basking in the radiance of being back where she felt she belonged. Though she was exhausted from happiness and from the changing of bodies she gripped Ichigo's hand more tightly than before and he seemed to take the hint.

"Welcome home, Rukia..." He whispered and kissed her gently on the forehead.

She smiled and exclaimed, "Take me home...Ichigo."

* * *

**A/N: So...I'm really nervous. What did everyone think? **


End file.
